the_trinity_of_tiaavedfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcana Power
Balance Due to over use spacels can become ill, go into comas for months and be left in a vulnerable sleep state till their energy returns, or even die if used to extremes (use of more power then there body has, if this is done the spacel will turn pale and there fluid will turn white as if they were drain of all they have). While using Arcane doesn't shorten a life of a spacel I can cause some serious concerns ask stated (if to an excess). Spacel Arcane & Powers Spacels Use of Magic Spacels who are born with and or develop the means of using magic have been taught to control it and not excess, parents who fail to teach their child this usually end in loss, so all are warned to do so. Arcane powers are usually used with agriculture to cut trees, hunt, build, cook and craft easier, these things are minimal tasks and do leave a spacel drained afterwards, although there are more things spacels can do with their magic All Spacel Subraces All races can learn magic and use it in the ways stated before as well as learn healing spells/powers, powers over plant life and the power to calm animals, these things again can be used in day to day life and make things easier. Constrial These spacels due to being one with space can have power over the mind and objects (Psychokinesis/Telekinesis Magic) and power over the mental body (Astral projection). Coral These spacels born of the sea have the power to create storms (Weather modification) and power over water and ice (aquamancy) (glaciamancy). Conbrim Born to defend themselves these spacels learn how to use the power to create small magic shields for brief amounts of time and have power over sky and storms (Weather modification). Mokai These Spacels have power over poison or noxious gas (miasmancy) and flame (Pyrokinesis) some say they also have power over weather (Weather modification). Juxidi These spacels are fully known to have power over rain and water (aquamancy) (Weather modification) and sometimes ice and snow (glaciamancy) Phlentrix Due to there lands being hot and covered in volcanoes these spacels have power over fire, lava and magma, (Pyrokinesis) some also have the power to melt or bend metals (Magnetism). Iprirus Due to being underground all the time and having crystals grow form there bodies these spacels have power over earth (geomancy) and crystal formation (crystallomancy) Stelka These spacels have power over water (aquamancy), ice, snow (glaciamancy) and weather (Weather modification). Dindra These spacels living in water filled asteroid caverns have power over water (aquamancy), earth (geomancy), and light control (prismancy). Overseer's Gift This is a unique gift only give to the Overseer so far, while she can pass on this gift though either giving birth to kids or a gift ritual, this is something that has NEVER happened as to date and she is the only one who has so far had this power and special arcane, this being due to being the first ever spacel and being gift from the Mother Of Creation herself for this very reason of being the Overseer of the entire species, this special power also allows her to be a great diplomat due to being able to create worlds, universes, and planets for her people and as well as being able to change form to any existing race of the species. Some MAY think that the Overseer's Blessing mark is the same as the Overseer's gift IT IS NOT, the Overseer's Blessing can be read about below. Overseer's Blessing The Overseer's as see to the side here, is a small ritual that happens once to two children from each race of Constrials, Conbrims, and the Corals, from a random family; every 20-200 years give or take, the Overseer will choose two kids that were birthed in that family as newborns and given then a blessing mark from her self to set there path and give them prosperity, this gives them a small amount of arcane power based on their mark, but again NO WHERE near the overseers, this is only to help the child grow a path based on their mark, this mark only lights the arcane powers already inside them higher for them and helps them along the way for good or for worse, it is not up to the Overseer how these powers help them only FATE can do so. In this picture you can see a newborn named Legacy her English name being blessed on that same day her brother was also blessed for a different path. While these newborns may not know how much of an honer it was to be chosen they will soon learn of the cause. The Ceremony In the Blessing Ceremony a few weeks before it happens the Overseer will travel down to the chosen planets of each race that year and ask about upcoming newborns that may happen within time of the ceremony, after told all expecting families gather to be recorded and await being chosen for their newborns, once done so the overseer returns to do the ceremony of choosing and blessing one each set date, two newborns are chosen from one family that has had more then one spacelett, once the family of said is chosen, the parents present their newborns to the Overseer to be chosen from, the Overseer checks each child and which one resonates the most with her and then chooses two kids that do. Once the kids are chosen she then takes them to the point where the sun(s) are the highest and as well as the most untouched places on said planet to do the blessing, this is so once the the ritual is done the extra power that resonates between her and the baby can flow into the land, by the time the blessing is over the moon(s) are high in the sky and the babies are returned to the parents with their new found markings as found on little Legacy's head for her the shape of the moon.